scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Fless Blown Away * Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Cooper (The Fox And The Hound) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Rebecca Jorden (Aliens: the Return in Movie) * Andy Barclay (Child's Play) * Fear (Inside Out) * Anastasia, Dimitri, and Valdimir * Jacquimo (Thumbelina) * Z (Antz) * Genie Duck (DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp) * Shrek and Donkey * Buck (Home on the Range) * George Jetson (Jetsons: The Movie) * Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Branch (Trolls) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Goofy (Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Russell (Up) * Dug (Up) * Kevin (Up) * Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) * Charles Muntz (Up) * Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica) * Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Milton Arbogast (Psycho: 1960) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Archibald Snatcher and Herbert Trubshaw (The Boxtrolls) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Lou (Cats & Dogs) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) * Homer Simpson And Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Ky Stax (Redakai: Conquer The Kairu) * DJ (Monster House) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Wesley Snipes (Blade) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Puss In Boots (Puss In Boots) * SpongeBob And Patrick Star (The Spongebob SquarePants Movie) * Slimer (Ghostbusters) * Jennifer Parkes (Back to the Future) * Axel Foxley (Beverly Hills Cop) * Roland Kincaid, Dan Jordan And Joey Crusel (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) * Marivan Marchants, Harry Lime (Home Alone) * Martin Riggs (Lethal Weapon) * Smokey & Deebo (Friday) * Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) * Angelicia Cornichon Pickles And Spike Dog (The Rugrats) * The Iron Giant, Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Pilo (Dinosaur) * Rocky (Chicken Run) * Pirate Elliott (Larry The Cumcumber), Mr. Lunt And Pa Grape (Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie) * Sarah Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Jovie (Elf) * Violette Beauregard (Charlie & The Chocolate Factory) * B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens: The Movie) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Phil (Hercules) * Mr. White Rabbit (Alice In Wonderland) * Tantor (Tarzan) * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) * Junior (Storks) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Robin (Batman) * Tim Timpleton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Megamind * Blu (Rio) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mumble (Happy Feet) * Ramon (Happy Feet) * Lovelace (Happy Feet Two) * Sven (Happy Feet Two) * Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Oh (Home) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) * Mub and Grub (Epic) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Baileywick (Sofia The First) * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) * Benson (Regular Show) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Young Merida (Brave) * Chicken (Cow and Chicken) * Rikki (H2O: Just add Water) * Peter Parker Spider Man (Spider Man) * Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Franklin And Harriet (Franklin) * SheZow * Barbie * Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Wolfie (Casper's Scare School) * Chris (Casper: A Spirited Beginning) * Lem (Planet 51) * Vanessa Morgan (My Baby-Sitter A Vampire) * Professor Cardan (Doozers) * Stuffy (Doc McSuffins) * Yoko (Team Galaxy) * Mickey Mouse And Pluto (Disney) * Theo And Luc (Looped) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Gargamel, Azarel (The Sumrfs), Mandy (Sumrf: In The Lost Village) * Brian (Doogal) * Valiant * Norman Babcock (Panoraman) * Ernie,Julia And Max (Dino Time) * Daredevil (Foodfight!) * Johnny Test * Uvula (Grim The Adventures Of Bill And Mandy) * Giselle (Enchanted: 2007) * Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) * Alvin,Simon And Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Curious George * Buster Bunny, Hamton J. Pig And Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) * Carl And Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) * Fudgehog (Viva Pinata) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Jay Weasel (Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show) * Rose Cinderella and Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) * Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Moana * Eep Crood (The Croods) * The Mask * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Watchdog (Wander Over Yonder) * Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Gumball (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Iago (Aladdin) * Pascal (Tangled) * Boris (Balto) * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Rango * Turbo * Chicken Little * Lord Peels (Rocket Monkeys) * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Horace (101 Dalmatians: 1961) * Mushu (Mulan) * Bernard, Miss Bianca And Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Skipper, Kowalski and Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Hiro and Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Manolo Sànchez (The Book Of Life) * Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) * Norm and Squirrels (Norm of the North) * Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Nigel (The Wild) * Dweeb & Woog (We're Back:! A Dinosaur's Story) * Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Rocko The Kangroo (Rocko's Modern Life TV: Series) * Pink Panther * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) * Beast boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin And Raven (Teen Titans GO!) * Spike & Whitey (Flushed Away) * Jet, Sean, Sidney and Mindy (Ready Jet Go!) * Chuck, Misha, Norm and U-Decide 3000 (Chuck's Choice) * Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) * Jim Dear (Lady And The Tramp) * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Connor, Greg, Amaya and Cameron (PJ Masks) * Covi Zizt And Lovi (Covi & Zizt) * Young Bambi And Thumper (Bambi: 1942) * Pingu * Dumbo * Garfield The Cat * Woody Woodpecker * Fozzie Bear (Muppets: From Space) * Coco & Chaley (Yoná Yona Penguin) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Marty and Burnie (ToonMarty) Clips/Years/Companies: * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal/Illumination Entertaintement) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * The Fox And The Hound (@1981 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dee Dee Be Deep; @1996-2003 Warner Bros./Turner Animations/Hanna-Barbera Cartoons., Inc./Cartoon Network) * Aliens: the Return in Movie (@1986 20th Century Fox) * Child's Play II (@1990 John Lafia/MCA/Universal) * Inside Out (@2003 DreamWorks, 2007 20th Century Fox, 2015 Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Antz (@1998 PDI/DreamWorks) * DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 PDI/DreamWorks) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * Jetsons: The Movie (@1990 Universal/Hanna-Barbera) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM/Don Bluth) * Shark Tale (@2004 PDI/DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Universal/Illumination Entertaintement) * Ferdinand (@2017 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum (Man Arctica the Ride; @2009-2014 Fredarator Studios/Nickelodeon) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica (@2008 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Open Season (@2006 Columbia/Sony) * Psycho (@1960 Paramount/Universal) * Kung Fu Panda (@2008 Paramount/DreamWorks) * The Boxtrolls (@2003 DreamWorks, 2007 20th Century Fox, 2014 Focus Features) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal/Don Bluth) * The Loud House (Abducided; @2016- Nickelodeon) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Cats & Dogs (@2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * The Fairly OddParents (Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part; @2001 Billionfold Inc./Fredarator Studios/Nickelodeon) * Rabbids Invasion ("Holy rabbids-Cow!" @2013-2017 Nickelodeon/Ubisoft) * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (© 2006 20th Century Fox/Filmax) * The Simpsons: Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox) * Redakai: Conquer The Kairu (The Return Of Connor Stax @2011-2013 Spin Master Entertaintement/Zodiak Kids) * Monster House (@2006 ImageMovers/Columbia) * Looney Tunes: Back In Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Blade (@1998 New Line Cinema) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * What A Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna Barbera Cartoons Inc./Stretch Films, Inc./Cartoon Network) * Puss in Boots (@2011 DreamWorks/Paramount) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Ghostbusters (@1984 Columbia) * Back to the Future (@1985 MCA/Universal) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 MCA/Paramount) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (@1988 New Line Cinema) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Lethal Weapon III (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Friday (@1995 New Line) * Jumanji (@1995 TriStar) * The Rugrats Movie (@1998 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie (@2002 Big Idea/Artisan/Universal) * Treasure Planet (@2002 Disney) * Elf (@2003 New Line Cinema/Warner Bros.) * Charlie & The Chocolate Factory (@2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Monsters vs. Aliens: The Movie (@2009 Paramount/DreamWorks) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Alice In Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cats Dont's Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination Entertaintement) * The Lego Batman: Movie (@2017 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * The Boss Baby (@2017 20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (@2006 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The Lorax (@2012 Universal/Illumination Entertaintement) * Megamind (@2010 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Rio (@2011 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Happy Feet (@2006 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Happy Feet Two (@2011 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Home (@2003-2007 20th Century Fox, 2015 DreamWorks) * Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Winnie The Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Epic (@2013 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * Surf's Up (@2007 Columbia/Sony) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2003 DreamWorks, 2007 20th Century Fox, 2015 Disney/Pixar) * Sofia The First (@2012-2018 Disney) * Robots (@2005 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) * Regular Show: The Movie (@2015 Cartoon Network) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Lionsgate) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Cow and Chicken (Part Time Job @1997-1999 Cartoon Network/Hanna-Barbera/Hanna-Barbera Cartoons) * H2O: Just add Water (Metamorphosis @2006-2010 Jonathan M. Shiff Productions) * Spider Man 2 (@2004 Marvel/Columbia/Sony Pictures) * The Flintstones: In Viva Rock Wegas (@2000 When In Hollyrock Visit Univershell Studios/Universal) * Franklin And The Trutle: Lake Treasure (@2006 Nelvana/Family Channel/StudioCanal/Alphanim Movies) * SheZow (Supernatural History @2012-2013 Vision Animation/Moody Street Kids/DHX Media) * Barbie: and Her Sisters Pony Tale (@2013 Arc Productions/Mattel Movies/Universal) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (@2003 Dreamworks) * Casper's Scare School (@2006 The Harvey Comics Entertaintement Company/MoonScoop/Universal) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (@1997 20th Century Fox/The Harvey Comics Entertaintement Company) * Planet 51 (@2009 Ilion Animation Studios/Tristar Pictures/Sony Pictures) * My Baby-Sitter A Vampire (@2010-2012 Fremantle Media/Teletoon/Fresh.Tv) * Doozers (Detective Doozers @2012-2013 DHX Media/The Jim Henson Company/Jim Henson) * Doc McSuffins (Kringhts Time @2012 Disney/Brown Bag Films We Love Animation/Disney Junior) * Team Galaxy (The New Recruit @2006-2007 Wrak.Tv/Jetix Enterprises/Marathon Media) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Looped (Loop It Forward @2014 DHX Media/Teletoon) * Bee Movie (@2007 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Sumrfs: In The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/Peyo) * Doogal (©2005 The Weinstein Company/Pathé) * Valiant (@2005 Disney) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Dino Time (@2012 Toiion Animation Studios/Mot!f RMC/Leading Investment/CJE&M Corp/Visio Enterainment/Claurius Enterainment) * Foodfight! (@2012 Threshold Animation Studios) * Jungle Book: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to the Rescue (@2006 BKN International) * Johnny Test (@Phat Johnny 2005-2014 Cartoon Network/Kids, WB/Teletoon) * Grim The Adventures Of Bill And Mandy (Hey, Water You Doing; @2001-2008 Kids, WB/Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Yin Yang Yo! (Shadowcluck; @2006-2009 Jetix Enterprises/Disney) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (Mad Dog Hoëk @1991-1996 Nickelodeon/Spumco) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions/Universal/The Geffen Company/Tri-Star) * Curious George (@2006 Universal Animation Studios/Imagine Entertaintement) * Tiny Toons Adventures (One Beer; @1990-1992 Amblin Entertaintement/Kids, WB/Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. Studios/Warner Bros.) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (@2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Viva Pinata (Chewincon In The Garden; @2006-2010 4Kids/Microsoft) * Camp Lazlo (Monkey See, Camping Doo; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network) * Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show (@2008 The Weinstein Company/Jim Henson/Prana Flame Ventures) * Regal Academy (@The Blob 2016 Nickelodeon) * The Emoji Movie (@2003 DreamWorks, 2007 20th Century Fox, 2017 Sony/Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Croods (@2013 20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) * The Mask (@1994 New Line Cinema) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Wander Over Yonder (The Bounty; @2013-2016 Disney XD/Disney Television Animation/Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * The Amazing World Of Gumball (The Allergy; @2011- Cartoon Network Studio Developpement Europe/Cartoon Network A Time Warner Company) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal/Amblin Entertaintement) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * Rocket Monkeys (Going Bananas; @2013-2016 Teletoon) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM/Don Bluth) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2003-2007 20th Century Fox, 2014 Nickelodeon Movies/DreamWorks) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM/Don Bluth) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * The Book Of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox/Real FX) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios/Peanuts) * Norm of the North (@2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Rovio) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * We're Back:! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 MCA/Universal) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal/Don Bluth) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Rocko's Modern Life (TV Series Floundering Fathers @1993-1996 Nickelodeon/Joe Murray Productions) * The Pink Panther (TV Series Cowboy Pinky @1993-1996 MGM/Claster Television Intercorported) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1997/1999 Fox/20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Teen Titans GO! (The Mask; @2013- Warner Bros. Animation/Cartoon Network) * Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Ready Jet Go! (@2016 PBS) * Chuck's Choice (Blast from Miles 3000 @2017- DHX Media/YTV) * The Secret Saturdays (Blast Bird Time @2008-2016 Cartoon Network) * Lady And The Tramp (@1955 Disney) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro/DHX Media) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * PJ Masks (Sonic Catboy/Return on Catboy X @2015- Disney Junior/Frog Box) * Covi & Zizt (@2002 Universal Television/Jetix Enterprises/Alien Tv Productions) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * Pingu (@1968-2007 Universal Television/Hit Entertainment) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * Woody Woodpecker (A Fine Feathered Frenzy; @1940-1972 Universal/Walter Lantz) * Muppets: From Space (@1999 Jim Henson/Columbia) * Yona Yona Penguin (@2010 Tristar Pictures/Maguna Pictures) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (The Curse Deep @2015-2018 Nickelodeon/Teletoon) * ToonMarty (The Save Thing @2017 Teletoon) Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:CarsRockz